


you say stay

by hrtbnr (kiden)



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fake Chop, Fake Verse, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiden/pseuds/hrtbnr
Summary: what it says on the tin*





	you say stay

Some things never ever get old.  

“Stop  _ staring _ , you fuck.”

“Not a chance,” Aleks whispers, and brushes his fingers up the back of James’ neck. 

This is rare. Exceptionally rare. James isn’t shy but he’s not always comfortable; usually not the kind of dude who’ll just lie back and let someone  _ look _ .  So when the opportunity presents itself, Aleks isn’t a fucking idiot, he grabs at it. 

His fingers sweep up into James’ hair, moving all those loose curls to the side.  Even though it’s mostly hidden behind his folded arms, Aleks can see the blush spread across his face, sitting high on his cheekbone. Spreading his legs a little more, Aleks settles on the back of James’ thighs. He’s  _ warm _ , and not just because he’s embarrassed. 

Letting go of James’ hair, Aleks drags a single finger along the back of his neck and down his spine.  It makes James grumble but he leans in anyway to press a kiss to his bare shoulder. James has soft skin and a soft belly and he’s hairy, his chest and shoulders and the small of his back, and Aleks loves to spend time touching him. 

Even when it’s for shitty reasons. 

He palms James’ hips, fingers hooking around his sides. Then presses his thumbs hard where it hurts him the most -  the muscles right above his ass - and digs in circles. James almost jerks away, puffs a small, upset noise into the pillows. It doesn’t feel good. Not yet. 

“You’re getting old, my guy.” Aleks lifts up a bit to press down harder, putting his weight behind his hands.

“What about you? Saw a wrinkle the other day around your left - left eye.”

James’ voice is hoarse and pained and Aleks fucking  _ hates _ it.  He moves his hands upward, massaging into the sore muscle. 

“Impossible,” Aleks pinches his side and James yelps, “I stopped aging at 23.”

“Sucks,” James’ mouth is pressed to his forearm and he arches his back, moving into Aleks’ touch. “Couple more years I’ll be too old for you.”

“Nah,” Aleks whispers and kisses him again, this time on the back of his neck. “I’ll be into it.” 

James falls silent after that except for his groans and soft gasping, which turns sweet once it starts to feel good. There’s more kisses, because Aleks can’t help himself, especially when James goes boneless. He sinks into the mattress, relaxed and satisfied and beneath Aleks’ palms. Wiggles his hips and rubs his feet together, the way he does when he’s getting comfy to fall asleep.

“Don’t sleep,” Aleks whispers, pressing his lip behind James’ ear. 

James isn’t fucking  _ shy.  _ But gets embarrassed sometimes, even with Aleks, so he kisses him again, his neck and temple and cheek. 

“I’m not,” he’s breathless and a little whiny and Aleks nearly shudders. Knows what’s coming next but dying to hear James  _ say it. _

“You look so good, baby,” he breathes and slips his hands down James’ sides to grab his hips. 

“I don’t,” he mumbles and Aleks laughs, presses his face against James’ burning cheek. 

“Yes, you do,” he corrects, rubbing his nose into James’ loose hair. His voice so low it’s barely a whisper, he says, “You have to ask.” 

Moving slowly, Aleks pulls his hair up again, holds at the crown of his head so he can drag his mouth down James’ neck. A pretty, broken sound falls out of his mouth when Aleks presses his tongue to him, kisses and licks a wet path, as he shifts down James’ legs. When he palms his ass, spreading him open, James opens his legs a little and the sight blooms hot and wanting in Aleks’ gut. 

“ _ Please,”  _ he says, and hides his face again. It’s fucking adorable. “Just, please? C’mon, don’t make me -“

“I wanna hear you ask,” Aleks presses his lips to him again. James is blushing so hard it’s like a fire against his mouth. 

“Aleksandr -“ his voice cracks and it’s lovely. Sounds like music. James wiggles his hips again. “Your  _ mouth _ .”

“James.”

“Goddamnit, you’re such a shithead.” He huffs and Aleks’ chest feels full and happy and totally, one hundred percent fucking  _ in love. “ _ Eat me out, Aleks.  _ Please.” _

_ Thank God _ .

Aleks has been hard since James took off his clothes and laid face-down on his bed. His ass is perfect, just like the rest of him, and if he was allowed Aleks would spend all his goddamn time between James’ legs. 

“Ass up,” he says and James whines, annoyed but mostly just turned on. Does as he’s told. 

Aleks kisses him again. Too the little dimples above his ass, the sensitive spots at the top of his thighs, the inside, licking across his balls, smiling at the way James  _ shakes.  _

A little tension reemerges but that’s normal for James. Still holding him open with one hand, Aleks strokes his thumb over his hole then moves in with his wet tongue to lick around it.  His hips jerk against the mattress and he nearly squeaks when Aleks moves his thumb away and replaces it with the flat of his tongue. 

Aleks wraps his arm around James’ hips, uses the tight hold on him to pull his ass closer, hold him in place where he wants. The sounds James makes - small, whimpering noises, trying to hide them in the pillow and his arms and anywhere he hopes Aleks can’t  _ hear.  _

It’s something. That no one else gets to see him like this, that no one else ever  _ has _ ; This James is his, tender and vulnerable and willing to be both, overwhelmed and a little embarrassed but not ashamed. It belongs only to Aleks. 

His moans break and crack and he tries to say, “Aleksandr,” but it sticks in his throat. It’s a  _ gorgeous  _ sound. 

The way he trembles is enough to drive Aleks crazy, and he pulls him back even harder, pushes his tongue deeper, messy and wet and  _ obscenely  _ loud. But he knows how to work James until he loses it, until he claws at the sheets and whines and begs for Aleks to do more, give him more, make him cum.

And he’s  _ right there  _ when Aleks lets him go, moves back and puts space between them that neither really wants.

“What the  _ fuck _ , Aleks.”

“Shhh,” he puts his hand on James’ lower back again, rubbing his thumb comfortingly through that patch of hair there. “I got you, Jamie.”

Before he can fake-bitch about the nickname, Aleks hoists him up by the hips into his knees. James brings his arms down from where they were folded under him and it forces his head into the pillow. Puts him on display, pretty and needy and flush from his shoulders to his toes. 

Aleks can get his hand between his legs now so he does, cups him then slides a feather-light touch upward until he can wrap his fingers around his swollen, leaking cock. James  _ keens,  _ thrusts down into Aleks’ hand then backwards when he puts his mouth on him again. 

It doesn’t take long then. To get James whimpering and shaking, Aleks working him with his hand and mouth until -  _ there it is  _ \- James twists his fingers into the sheets and tugs, moving his hips, his breath coming out only in pants and those little noises. 

Aleks can’t help it. He moves his free hand into James’ hair again, grabs a fistful and yanks until his back arches, and then he’s lost. His dick twitches as he trembles, shouting Aleks’ name as he spills into his hand, hot and thick, between his fingers and dripping onto the mattress. 

And then the good part. Catching his breath and he melts into the sheets and Aleks helps lower his hips, knows he’s still sore and now tried on top of it. 

“You’re so good,” he says between little kisses to his thighs and ass and hips. James only humans, high-pitched and content. 

“So,  _ so  _ good for me.”

Aleks straddles the back of James’ thighs again, pushing down his sweats to fist his red, aching dick.  With his other hand he palms James again, to see where he’s red and wet and open for him. He’s too tired, was hurting too badly earlier, for Aleks to fuck him, but he slides his cock between the cheeks of his ass, thumbing the head as he thrusts. 

James can’t stop making those noises. And Aleks can see him clenching on instinct. 

“Come on, ‘ _ leks,”  _ he whispers. “Cum for me.”

That’s all it takes because above everything else Aleks is fucking  _ weak _ for James. Always.

He shoots against his flushed, sweaty skin, his ass and back, and then collapses against him as carefully as possible. Kisses him tiredly, sloppy but earnest, everywhere he can reach.

When he can, and after James starts complaining, Aleks rolls over with an  _ oomph.  _ He kicks off his sweats, using them to clean off himself and James before tossing them to the bedroom floor. 

“Feel better?”

James turns to him, face still smushed into the pillow, and says, “Oh, fuck off.”

“I did. All over your back.”

He scrunches his face, a disgusted little look that breaks pretty quickly into a giggle. Aleks swoops in fast to still a kiss while the laughter is still on his lips. 

“I do. Feel better,” James sighs, doing that little wiggle again, and rests his hand on Aleks’ belly. “Stay.” 

He’s half asleep, and stupid. 

“It’s 3am, dude. I’m not leaving. This is officially a sleepover.” 

With his own content sound Aleks rolls into him, cuddling up to James’ side. The heat from him, from them both, should be overwhelming but it’s not. It feels good. Familiar and welcome. 

He catches James’ mouth for a kiss. Slow and deep, cupping his cheek with a gentle hand. 

“ _ Stay _ -stay?” James murmurs against his mouth. “Like official. You and me.”

Aleks startles enough to back away. 

“James?”

But he just tugs him close again. Wraps Aleks up in his arms and holds him. 

“Rent’s crazy. And it’ll be good for Ein to have some company when we’re not home.” 

Aleks smiles and doesn’t bother to hide it. He presses it into James’ shoulder instead, then his neck and chin, and steals another kiss. 


End file.
